Valter
| age = 24 | birth = January 9 | height = 185cm | bounty = 50,000,000 }} Valter (ボルター, Borutā) is a hailing from a remote region of that held the for the Shifting Fox Fist, a form of martial arts that is thought to be one of the greatest to exist due to its overwhelming power but unusual serenity. In fear of this very style, a corrupt had administered a private invasion of sorts on this part of the island, ambushing and destroying the dōjō along with its residents besides Valter, who had been concluding his training in the depths of the Nine Tailed Mountain. Following his return, he would find his home absolutely destroyed. Consumed with vengeance, he became a to find and kill the individual responsible for this, eventually meeting Wulfric and teaming up with the young . Later, he would dub their partnership as the Crimson Fang Pirates, with others joining their cause for their own, selfish reasons. As such, while Valter is the acting , there is no real hierarchy among the group of individuals he has allied with. As a result of his actions involving the rebellion against officers in Karate Island, the killing of a and his knowledge of the Shifting Fox Fist, Valter was given a plentiful bounty of 50,000,000 and the epithet . Appearance Valter bears the appearance of a strikingly intimidating man despite his humble origins. Although, according to other residents of who knew him, Valter appeared surprisingly different than he does now, apparently taking on this look due to his anger towards the . Valter's most distinctive feature is his spiky silver hair. He styles it in a fashion that his hair juts out in almost all directions except his forehead, save for a clump of hair fashioned as a pseudo- that hangs over his forehead slightly. To complement his almost vampiric appearance are his strikingly red eyes, which are a rather dark shade and are made more prominent through rather thick black pigmentation across the entirety of his eyes, assumed to be eyeliner. Although possessing vampiric features, Valter possesses somewhat tanned skin which gives him a strikingly exotic appearance; albeit the scar across his neck and his general demeanor discourages people from ever talking to him. What Valter is particularly known for, however, is his extremely muscular figure. Given that he has trained in martial arts for most of his life, this sort of thing is completely expected. While not overbearingly large by any means, Valter possesses a large amount of muscle to replace almost all excess body fat, causing his arms, legs, shoulders, neck, chest and abdomen to be highly toned. Valter is noted for the simplicity of his attires, despite them turning out oddly stylish. He is often seen in a dark red, long-sleeved jacket with an upstanding collar that opens in a 'V' shape all the way down to the bottom of his abdomen, thus revealing most of his muscular figure because he doesn't wear anything underneath. In addition, the jacket boasts various silver ornaments on it, specifically on the forearms and on both sides of the collar. Finally, the jacket also has a long tailcoat, with a unique design at the back. At his waist, he wears a rather ornate, dark green snakeskin belt to fasten the jacket while underneath he wears a pair of similarly colored silk pants and appropriately colored dress shoes with a notable heel on them to increase his height a tad. Gallery BanAsh10.jpg|Valter's muscularity BanAsh7.png|Valter's general appearance ValterYounger.png|Valter as an apprentice. Personality Relationships Crimson Fang Pirates Wulfric Marines Anya Drumond Gale Fiorello Velios Olegario Powers and Abilities Given that he is the de-facto Captain of the Crimson Fang Pirates as well as the last surviving practitioner of the Shifting Fox Fist, Valter is a powerful combatant whose skills lie primarily in the employment of his intelligence and his physical abilities to overpower an enemy. Despite not possessing a of any kind, Valter can easy keep on-foot with virtually any Devil Fruit user simply due to his array of skills, training and overall experience. In particular, his achievement over all three forms of contribute to this greatly. A testament to Valter's strength is made through his survival against Wulfric in a battle, an who can effortlessly bifurcate most of his enemies through his expertise in . Physical Prowess Valter, as a , is primarily identified by his physical prowess and conditioning, given that any Martial Artist is forced to use the entirety of their body as a weapon. Given that his training has happened since he was a young boy, Valter possesses an incredibly developed physical condition that enables him to fight against virtually any ordinary opponent with very little effort, any unfortunate victims commenting on the "godlike" level of physical power that Valter has. Fighting Style Haki Weapons Intelligence History Trivia Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Shifting Fox Fist User Category:Characters Category:Crimson Fang Pirates Category:Captain